


Steam

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naegiri is implied, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Taka survived the Death Game, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byakuya wants to save the world from Despair. Kiyotaka wants to save Byakuya from himself.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Me: so I'm really into danganronpa... who should I ship
> 
> Evil Kermit Me: two characters who are never shipped together
> 
> Me: but-
> 
> Evil Kermit Me: rarepair hell time to suffer

"You've got to be kidding me," Kiyotaka huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Byakuya's eyes were locked on the screen, taking in all of the information on it. He glanced at the other for a moment, then went back to processing the report before him. "I can assure you, I am not kidding you."

"You haven't left your apartment in days. People were starting to worry. They sent _me_ of all people to check on you. That should alarm you."

"I have other things to worry about, Kiyotaka. Don't be foolish." He waved his hand dismissively, then closed the document. Kiyotaka breathed out a sigh of relief, then nearly groaned in annoyance when the Togami heir pulled up another one.

"You know you're doing fine as is. You don't have to work this hard." Sniffing the air, he grimaced. "You really need to bathe, too." 

"I'll do it when I've done things _perfectly_ instead of merely fine. You know that we cannot let the world fall to despair again. Junko Enoshima's effect still lingers to this day. I will not let it grow. It must rot and die off." Byakuya furrowed his brows beneath his glasses.

"Listen, Togami..." Kiyotaka moved to stand beside him, relaxing somewhat. "The entire world isn't on your shoulders. It's in the hands of the Future Foundation. Kyoko and Makoto are here to help lighten your load. That's why I'm here, too, though it seems you need some moral support right now." 

When he laid a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, he flinched a moment. "The Future Foundation is my responsibility. If we fail, it will be my fault."

"Togami, even if that is a possibility, we've seen for ourselves that hope always rises to blot out despair. Do you remember the death game?"

Byakuya sighed and stared at the ceiling. "How could I forget?" Kiyotaka was silent a moment, ruminating on the friends they had lost. "Look," Byakuya continued, causing the other to continue to the present once more. "If it makes them- and by extension, _you_ \- feel better, I can take a break every now and then. For my health."

"That's wonderful news!" Kiyotaka grinned. "As for now, I suggest you do something immediately. What have you eaten today?" 

"Yogurt," came the answer, sounding quite sheepish from someone so arrogant.

"Byakuya Togami, it's already the evening." He stroked his own chin, pondering food. "Well, since I... regrettably... cannot cook, I could order some food! What do you like?"

"I'm sure a pizza will be fine. More than fine." Byakuya ran a hand through his hair and shuddered at the state of his scalp, quickly standing up.

"Oh, should I run a bath, too?" Taka paused mid-dial, phone halfway to his ear. "Or a shower?" Once Byakuya nodded, he took off to start the water, but froze in the bathroom doorway. " _Byakuya_."

"Yes?" He replied, walking over to him. When Kiyotaka dropped his phone to the floor in shock, Byakuya bent to pick it up and continued dialing.

"Your bathroom is larger than my entire apartment!"

"I don't skimp where it counts," he huffed, listening to the dial tone. He ordered food while Kiyotaka examined the room, mystified at the luxury. Once he hung up, Byakuya turned to look at his friend, who was staring at him in amazement. "What now?"

"The bathtub," Kiyotaka said simply, gesturing to it. "It can hold... five people."

"Yes, and?" He wrinkled his nose. 

"The one I have can barely hold just me."

"Oh." Byakuya let out an awkward chuckle. "I see."

"May I use it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your bathtub? May I use it?"

"I thought you were drawing a bath for me."

Kiyotaka was already approaching the massive marble monstrosity, filling it. "Well, it's large! I'm certain we can sit five feet apart without even touching."

"Ah- I suppose that's fair." Byakuya rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away. "Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

"I'm not uncomfortable with my body, Togami." He was already shedding his stuffy Future Foundation jacket, followed shortly thereafter by his unbuttoned shirt. By the time Byakuya looked at him again, Kiyotaka stood proud, completely naked before him. Byakuya had forgotten exactly how muscular he was, and it still caught him off guard.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Kiyotaka. We can bathe separately."

"Why?" He looked almost disappointed, halfway in already. "Wouldn't that just be a waste of bath water? We've bathed together at school, anyway, so I don't see the problem."

"I have a ridiculous amount of money. Bath water is no object."

"And apparently you also have ridiculous spending habits. Come on, before the water gets cold." Kiyotaka sunk in completely, letting out a relaxed sigh.

Huffing, Byakuya took off his clothes and placed his glasses on the counter to keep them from fogging. He stepped into the bathtub and sat down immediately. Some water ran over the edge of the tub, displaced by his weight. Since he and Kiyotaka were at opposite ends, it was much less awkward than he anticipated, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is nice. Am I allowed to borrow your bathtub ever so often?"

Byakuya scoffed. "I could just buy you one." To that, Kiyotaka had no reply. It was silent for a while, just them and the water and the steam. He dunked his head under to his companion's alarm, then rose up again just as quickly. "To wash my hair," he explained simply, reaching for the shampoo...

...that he realized was on Kiyotaka's end of the bathtub. "Oh, are you looking for this?" He held up the bottle, chuckling. "Oh, of course. You have the fancy kind."

"Could you hand me that?" Byakuya asked, reaching for it. He didn't move, however, too nervous about getting into Kiyotaka's personal space.

Kiyotaka examined the label. "I could... but then again, I could do you one better!" He moved over toward Byakuya, pouring some shampoo into his palms. "Looks like you have a lot of buildup." He sat in front of his friend, lifting his hands to massage it into his scalp.

He was suddenly thankful for the steam, as his face flushed. "Yes, well- I have trouble getting it out sometimes. It gets to be irritating."

"I think I see the problem. You have to get in really deep to accomplish anything!" Byakuya began to untense, leaning back into the warm porcelain as Kiyotaka worked his fingers through his hair. Slowly, he withdrew the digits, smiling at his friend. "How does that feel?"

"Really... good, actually." Byakuya ran a hand through his hair, astonished to find it feeling very clean. "Thank you... Taka. I appreciate it."

Kiyotaka coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his own neck. "It was nothing. Anything to help."

"You've helped me plenty tonight. I'm actually quite grateful for it!" He smiled. It grew wider when he noticed Kiyotaka's face going red. "I could even say I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," he dismissed, shaking his head. "I was just- doing my job."

"Oh, do you bathe with Naegi and Kirigiri as well?"

"Of course not! I-"

"So you aren't doing your job."

Kiyotaka covered his face, embarrassed. "I'm sorry for being unprofessional. When they said you were struggling, I... I wanted to help you improve. I don't just want to be the best I can as a Future Foundation member, I want to be the best I can to you."

"You've gone above and beyond the best, I swear to you. You don't need to worry." Byakuya reached out, touching his shoulder. The other relaxed, closing his eyes. 

"You speak very highly of me. Thank you."

"You deserve praise for your efforts." He smoothed his thumb along his collarbone, up and down his throat, along his jaw. Kiyotaka stared at him, mouth hanging open. He sputtered in surprise. "That is, if you want any?"

"I would very much like to be praised by you, Byakuya," he blurted, swallowing thickly.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Byakuya teased, mere inches away from his mouth. "Admittedly, I've been in a rut lately. Too caught up with the Foundation to even take care of myself, honestly. Shameful. But you brought me out of that stupor. And into my bathtub. With you. So... you've been _very_ good."

Kiyotaka exhaled sharply when Byakuya tipped his head back. He shuddered when Byakuya's hand fell to rub circles in his thigh, and minutes later, sighed in blissful relief. Byakuya's hand released him slowly, still teasing him even then, and his heart thumped against Kiyotaka's ear.

By the time they got out, the bath water was cold and the pizza even colder. Byakuya accepted the box from the delivery girl and gave her a large tip for her trouble. He wound his arms around Kiyotaka, kissing him languidly once more, then set the box on the counter. "Would you mind too terribly if you stayed the night?"

"I would enjoy that."

\---

The next morning, Byakuya woke to Makoto's ringtone. Blearily, he lifted his phone to his ear, rubbing his eyes. "Whatever the fuck do you need this early?"

"Byakuya, Taka didn't report back last night, is he okay?"

"He was last at your apartment," Kyoko added, evidently taking a sip of some kind of beverage. "Makoto got worried. He could hardly sleep last night."

"I'm fine," Kiyotaka said, yawning as he snuggled into Byakuya's chest.

The line was quiet for a minute, then Makoto whispered, "Damn it, you were right."

"Told you so," Kyoko said, pleased, then the call ended.

Byakuya set his phone back on the nightstand, shutting his eyes once more.


End file.
